Concrete Angel
by Psychic101
Summary: When Shawn was seven years old his friend Angela Carter died from child abuse. Now when he's married, and about 30 years older he is asked to help on a child abuse case. How will he take it? Will he go mad? And will he come face to face with the woman who killed Angela Carter? Based on Martina Mcbride's song Concrete Angel.
1. A Short Hurtful Life

I honestly don't know what I should rate this as. It has child abuse, but it isn't graphic. So its rated T for now but if you think it should be rated something else let me know.

Yes I'm starting another a story but I plan on finishing just about all of my current stories within the next couple of weeks, days for maybe one or two.

Please review and let me know what you think of this!

* * *

_**Santa Barbra CA, 1984**_

"_Angela!" Shawn ran down the sidewalk over to his friend. Angela turned and looked at him. She stopped walking to let him catch up; once he did they continued to walk towards the school. Shawn noticed that his friend was wearing the exact same dress yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. In his hand was a red lunch box; in hers was a brown crumbled bag._

"_Hey Shawn," she gave a tiny smile._

"_You okay?" he asked. She nodded and rubbed her right arm quickly but with Shawn's dad's training he noticed it._

"_You sure?"_

"_I'm fine Shawn," she assured and he nodded. She had long blonde hair, red hairclips, and grey eyes. Her hair looked as if it hadn't been washed in weeks. They walked into the classroom and walked to their desks. They sat in the back next the window._

"_Alright get out your books." Mrs. Randall told them and they all did so. Angela took off her thin white sweater and placed it on the ground next to her._

"_Do problems 1 through 10," Mrs. Randall instructed. She began to walk down the aisles of kids. On her right arm Shawn noticed long bruises he leaned towards her more to get a better look._

"_Mr. Spencer! Eyes on your own paper," Mrs. Randall yelled at him. He looked back at his paper and started his work. Mrs. Randall turned around and saw the bruises on her arm. Angela saw her looks and shifted so her arm was out of sight._

_After school Shawn and Angela were walking outside when Shawn's mom pulled up._

"_Bye Angela," Shawn waved to her as he got into the car._

"_Would you like a ride Angela?" Maddie asked._

"_No thank you Mrs. Spencer. Bye Shawn!" she waved back to him. Maddie smiled and pulled away. She noticed that Shawn was awfully quite on the way home. When they got inside Shawn ran upstairs to his room._

"_Hey sweetie," Henry walked into the kitchen a few hours later._

"_Henry I think something's wrong with Shawn," Maddie glanced up._

"_Why do you think that?"_

"_He was quite Henry. Can you just talk to him?" she begged and he nodded. He went upstairs and entered Shawn's room. _

"_Hey kiddo." Henry went inside and sat on Shawn's bed. He was looking outside at the old tree._

"_Hi dad,"_

"_Is everything okay?" Henry asked._

"_Dad why would a kid have bruises on her arm? And why would she wear the same old dress every day?"_

"_Well it could be many things. Child abuse for one-" he stopped speaking just taking notice of what Shawn had asked and what he had said._

"_Shawn is there something you want to tell me?" Henry put a hand on Shawn's shoulder and he turned slowly. "Who is she?"_

"_Angela." Shawn whispered. Henry had seen Angela a few times when he picked up Shawn from school on those rare occasions._

"_What about her?" Shawn shifted._

"_In class today I saw her arm and it had long bruises on it. She's been wearing the same dress for about 2 weeks." Shawn said and Henry's breathing hitched. _

"_Okay Shawn come with me." Henry picked Shawn up and he walked down stairs._

"_Maddie we're going to the station." Henry announced._

"_What? Why?"_

"_I think… I'll explain later." he said and they all went to the car._

_**2 Hours Later**_

_Shawn stood by his mom's side, she was holding his hand. Angela's mom was in a squad car, while his dad was in Angela's house. It was about 11 at night so the sky was black. Police lights along with an ambulance lit up the street. Being raised at the police department Shawn knew everyone there. He even knew the corner Lindsey Scott. Lindsey walked into the house and Shawn noticed her black bag in hand._

_Inside Henry was standing over the body of Angela Carter. After Shawn told the chief what he had saw they had rushed over to the Carter's house only to find that they had been too late. Henry sighed as Lindsey walked into the room._

"_How you doin Sargent?"_

"_Not too good. This girl was one of my son's friends."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that,"_

"_Thanks. What's the COD?" Henry asked when he honestly already knew._

"_Well… it looks like child abuse. She has many bruises," Lindsey lifted up Angela's sleeves reveling dark bruises._

"_What finally… killed her?" Henry gulped along with Lindsey sighing. _

"_Strangulation. It seems that her air flow was restricted by someone holding her neck." The room was silent._

"_How late were we?" his question was asked. The other cops including the chief went and stood next to Henry._

"_Just minutes," Lindsey whispered. The answer was unbearable for Henry so he left the room and he went outside. The first thing he noticed was his son's hardened face. He knew that Shawn knew that Angela was dead. Henry also knew that this night was going to haunt Shawn for years. Henry walked over to Shawn and knelt in front of him._

"_Just know. It wasn't your fault." Henry told him. Shawn wrapped his arms around Henry's neck, he bent his head and he started to cry. Henry held Shawn close to him, with his arms around Shawn's back he managed to give some comfort._

"_It's okay," Henry soothed rubbing Shawn's back as he cried._

* * *

So continue it?


	2. Confidential Case

Here's the second chapter to Concrete Angel! I thank you guys for the reviews!

* * *

_**Santa Barbra CA, 2014**_

Shawn walked into the station with Gus by his side who was rambling on about something that had to do with Elton John.

"Gus! I don't care about Erin Joan!" Shawn snapped at him.

"It's Elton John Shawn! And he's a legend." Gus corrected.

"I've heard it both ways,"

"No. No you have not!" Shawn sighed and he left Gus by the coffee machine. He walked through the mess of officers, and detectives over to Juliet's desk.

"Hey," Juliet looked up and smiled.

"Sup?" he stood in front of her desk.

"This case," Juliet sighed and tossed a file on her desk.

"What's it about?" Shawn asked as he picked up the file.

"I'm not exactly sure," Juliet watched him. Shawn examined the contents of the file. It made him want to puke. There was a little girl on the ground, her red hair fanned around her head like a halo. Her blue eyes were open and terrified; her grey dress was covered in blood.

"Are you okay?" Juliet stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." Shawn gave a pathetic smile.

"Okay? Anyhow we think it's either Child abuse or murder we aren't sure." Juliet frowned as she looked at the photo. As she said that one hand went to her stomach protectively. They had been married for almost 2 years, and they were expecting their first baby.

"It doesn't look like child abuse," Shawn mumbled looking at the photos closely.

"How do you know what child abuse looks like?" Juliet questioned.

"Nothing," he shook off her question.

"That's not even an answer to my question." Juliet frowned.

"What are you? My mother?" Shawn looked at her and Juliet just glared at him. Shawn rolled his eyes and continued to examine the file. When something touched his shoulder Shawn jumped.

"Shawn the chief wants you in her office," It was Buzz McNabb.

"What does she want?" Juliet asked.

"I'm not sure. She asked me to bring you to her," Shawn handed Juliet the file, gave her a peck on the cheek and he walked to the chiefs office. He knocked once before entering her office.

"Shut the door Shawn," Shawn froze momentarily before complying.

"Can I help you with something chief?" Shawn walked over to her. Karen Vick turned around and Shawn nearly gasped. She had red eyes and dark purple bags under her eyes as well. She finished closing the last blinds before she faced him completely.

"Yes you can Shawn. I'm going to be honest with you I need some help. But I'm not sure if you can handle it."

"Handle what?"

"Do you remember when you were 7 years old you had a friend…"

"Chief what is this about?" Shawn cut her off before she could even talk about Angela's case.

"I have a case. A case where I really don't trust anyone but you to handle, yet I don't know if you can."

"Chief just tell me." Shawn sat down in one of the chairs.

"I was a rookie then Shawn. I remember your father rushing you into the station, and then into this very office where you told your tale of your friend." she sighed rubbing her head "I got a case that is very similar to your friends." Karen leaned against her desk as Shawn looked down at his lap.

"How similar?" his voice was a whisper.

"Twins. Expect no one was even trying to stop it," she reached behind her and handed Shawn the file. "If you're up to it I want you to have this case." Karen was watching him closely.

"I… I can do it." he stammered.

"This is a classified case, be careful Mr. Spencer." She said. He nodded then he walked out of her office shutting the door behind him. Shawn looked around the station and noticed that Juliet, and Carlton were gone. He turned down the hallway and walked down to the morgue.

"Hey Woody," Shawn greeted as he walked inside.

"Oh. Hi Shawn!" Woody smiled. Woody put down a plate of a corn on the metal table.

"Do you have old files?" Shawn asked.

"How old?" Woody looked at Shawn. Silently Carlton and Juliet walked into the room and stopped when they saw Shawn.

"Um… from about 30 years ago? Lindsey Scott was the coroner then." Shawn said and Woody nodded. He turned and walked over to a cabinet.

"Which file do you need?" he opened the 3rd drawer down.

"Angela Carter's." Shawn responded and Woody nodded once more.

"Let's see…" Woody mumbled looking through the file.

"What are you doing Spencer?" Carlton inquired starling Shawn. Shawn turned around as Carlton and Juliet walked closer to him.

"Just getting a file,"

"Why that one? That was a child abuse case from 30 years ago." Carlton said and Shawn nodded.

"I know." He bounced on his heels.

"Shawn are you-" Juliet started but was interrupted by Woody handing Shawn the file while whispering something in his ear.

"Thanks Woody!" Shawn smacked Woody's arm and he ran out of the room. Woody rubbed where Shawn had smacked him before he turned to the detectives.

"What can I do for you?" Woody picked up his plate of corn and started to eat again.

"Ugh," Carlton made a sound of disgust before leaving the room.

"Detective?" Woody looked at Juliet. Juliet smiled and followed Carlton out of the room.


	3. Back In Time

I want to thank all of you have been reviewing my stories, and barring with me while I've grown.

This chapter has some sad moments, they might not be that sad but they are there.

* * *

_**Santa******__ Barbra_ CA, 2014

Shawn walked to his green Toyota and got into it. He had kept his Norton for a couple months into his marriage before he sold it (to a friend in case he wanted it back) then he bought the Toyota. He was about to leave the parking lot until Juliet walked outside and waved at him. He stopped the car and she ran over to him, hopping inside.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"I'm working on a case Jules. Where are you going?" he pulled out of the parking lot.

"With my husband. Is there a law against that?" she shot a cocky smile at him.

"We've been together too long." he said.

"And I'm loving every minute of it," she responded and he smiled at her. She saw the file that he had gotten from Woody. Her hand went towards it and his hand suddenly grasped her wrist.

"Ah ah ah that isn't yours Jules." he told her pulling her hand away from the file. His grip was hard, but not tough.

"Why are you so secretive?" she pulled her hand away from him.

"Reasons Jules. Reasons you don't wanna know." he replied.

"So I'm carrying your baby yet I can't know something about your life?"

"Jules this case… I don't want you near it because of the fact that you're carrying a baby." he looked at her. She saw his eyes and she became slightly alarmed on how serious he looked.

"Are you in any danger?"

"No." he told her "Sadly," he whispered.

"Shawn I…"

"I'm taking you home." He announced before he reached over and turned on the stereo.

**Baby, ohhh baby**

**Ohhh baby, my sweet baby**

**You're the one**

"I'm not finished." She reached over and turned down the music. Shawn sighed and stopped at the red light. "What are you hiding?" she inquired.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I swear to god Shawn Spencer don't you dare lie to me."

"Jules it's a classified case I can't tell you anything."

"Who said that?"

"The chief." They were both silent as Shawn pulled into their driveway. They lived in a small white house. It had 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a decent sized living room and kitchen. It had a bright green lawn in front, and a beautiful little garden Juliet had planted.

"I love you." Shawn said taking her hand. She shifted in her seat to get a better look at him.

"Will you at least tell me where you're going now?"

"To the cemetery." He said and she nodded. They both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Shawn's hand's went up and cupped her cheeks; one of her hands went on top of his thigh. Her other hand sneaked down, grabbed Shawn's file and put it into her purse.

"Stay safe." She whispered when they broke apart. He nodded and kissed her again.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. Are you off the rest of the day?"

"Yup. Chief doesn't want me working too hard."

"I don't blame her." He smiled.

"I love you." She grabbed her purse and got out of the car.

"I love you!" he called after her. Juliet backed up and waved at him, she blew him a kiss before turning around. She walked to the front door and opened it. She turned and gave Shawn a final wave before she shut the door behind her. She turned on the kitchen light and sighed. She hated what she had just done. But with him being so secretive… she just had to know.

She walked into the kitchen and put the file onto the table. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed the Ice Tea and some pineapple. Usually Juliet tolerated pineapple but lately (because of the baby) she had cravings for pineapple. She sat down at the table and opened up the file. It was dated March 22, 1984.

"Child Abuse, little girl, 7 years old. Case brought to attention by…" She had to have read that name wrong. She looked it back over and sure enough her husband's name was printed in black letters.

"Shit." She mumbled.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn parked the car in the little parking area. He stepped out of the car and zipped up his jacket. He reached over, grabbed some purple flowers before he shut the door. He sighed and started to walk up a hill. On top of the hill was a tree, and under that tree was Angela's grave. Shawn walked over to it and set the flowers next to it.

It read:

Angela Carter

1977-184

Will be missed

Barely anyone had shown up for Angela's funeral and that had always upset him.

"_Angela Carter was a sweet girl who had a lot of potential." The priest said. Shawn leaned back into his mother's legs, and he felt a hand on his head. Shawn was looking down at the plaque that bared his friend's name. The priest finished up his words and he soon left along with the other two people who had shown up._

"_Are you okay Kiddo?" Henry asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Shawn gave a slight nod and looked up at his mom._

"_It's okay to be sad Goose," she told him._

"_But I'm afraid," Shawn whispered._

"_Why?" Henry kneeled so he was Shawn's level._

"_Angela always talked about not being afraid." Shawn looked at his father._

"_Are you scared that you'll disappoint her?" Henry guessed and Shawn nodded. "Look at me son. You did the exact opposite of that. All that little girl wanted was some love and you gave it to her. You exposed her mom and because of you she went to jail." Henry explained._

"_Well I see her again? I mean Angela." even though Shawn knew the answer he felt like he had to ask it. _

"_Perhaps one day," Maddie stroked his cheek and he nodded. Henry smiled at Shawn and Shawn gave a weak one back._

Shawn leaned back against the tree, and kept his eyes closed. He felt a presence and he opened his eyes. He was startled about who stood in front of him.

"Angela?" Shawn asked and the girl nodded. Angela Carter stood in front of Shawn in the exact same clothes she had been in the last time he had seen her alive.

"You look old." Angela smiled and he smiled back.

"That's what happens." Shawn told her and she nodded. She walked over to Shawn and she touched his cheek.

"Don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault." She told him.

"Shawn… Shawn wake up!"

Shawn opened his eyes and he saw Juliet in front of him.

"Jules? What are you doing here?"

"I came to fine you."

"How'd you…" he started before he remembered that when she left the car his file had disappeared. "You took my file."

"I had to Shawn. I'm sorry and I shouldn't have done it." She apologized. Shawn normally would have been mad but after that dream…

"Are you okay?" Juliet brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. Are you okay Jules? Its freezing out here," he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She smiled at him and sat next to him on the ground.

"I'm fine." She snuggled into his chest and they just sat there.


	4. Satellite

This one is a long chapter. One of the longest I've ever written. Thanks to all of you reviewers and I plan on another chapter tomorrow or the day after. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Santa Barbra CA, 2014**_

Shawn turned on the living room light and looked back down at the files. Juliet had gone to bed hours ago and he unable to sleep got up and started to work. After Angela's funeral his parent's had kept him out of school for a few days. Late at night Shawn would have nightmares about the situation. He blamed himself. He went over to Angela's house a few times and things seemed fine.

Her mother was nice; she always had a smile on her face. Angela seemed on edge like she was waiting for something that never came. And the very next day Angela wouldn't appear at school, or around the neighborhood. He now realized that Angela had been punished for him going over, yet her mother let him come. With that thought Shawn felt his stomach roll and he almost threw up.

Shawn sighed and closed the file in front of him, incapable of looking at it anymore. Shawn laid his head on the cool wooden surface of the table and closed his eyes.

"_Are you sure it's okay?" Shawn asked as he and Angela walked up the steps to her house._

"_Yeah… my mom loves you." Angela whispered. She opened the door and walked inside._

"_Angela Carter you little- Shawn. Hello," Angela's mom had started to yell but then she saw Shawn._

"_Hi Mrs. Carter sorry for the short notice. But my dad was wondering if I could spend the afternoon here." Shawn's voice was weak._

"_Your dad is a cop right?"_

"_The finest." Shawn smiled he heard what seemed like a curse._

"_Of course sweetie. You're always welcome here. Angela. Baby why don't you take Shawny up to your room?" Angela nodded and she hurried to her room. Shawn followed her but not without glancing back. Angela's mom or Nicole as he later learned had dropped the smile. Angela shut her bedroom door after Shawn and locked it._

"_What's that about?" Shawn asked._

"_Nothing." Angela whispered walking over to her bed and sitting down on it. Shawn lifted his arm to scratch his head but he saw Angela flitch as it went up._

A loud bang made Shawn jump up and pull a muscle in the process.

"Oh I'm sorry baby." Juliet apologized bending down and picking up some shards of glass.

"Let me do it Jules," Shawn rushed forward and started to pick up the glass.

"I'm not useless yet Shawn. I'm not even showing." She grumbled.

"I don't want to take a chance." Shawn whispered as he picked up the glass.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just slept wrong." Shawn said throwing the glass away.

Juliet sighed and looked at him "I'm off to work." she walked towards Shawn.

"Be careful, stay with Lassie." Shawn told her and she nodded.

"I will." She promised. Shawn and her shared a kiss before she grabbed her purse and went to work. Shawn walked over to the cabinet and opened it, he took out a plate. When he shut the door he noticed blood on the smooth wooden exterior. He looked at his hand and he saw a large cut in the middle of his palm. Not enough where he needed stiches, but enough where he hissed at the pain.

Shawn was very careful with Juliet and her work life. He was always checking up on her, bringing her food, and just about whatever she needed and wanted. He knew better then to demand she not be in the field so he kept his mouth shut and made sure Lassie was with her.

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Santa Barbra Police Station**

Juliet walked up the steps to the station when Carlton walked outside and met her halfway.

"We got a case." He held up a file and he started to walk towards the car. Juliet followed him, and got into the passenger seat.

"How are you feeling?" Carlton asked once they were on the road.

"Carlton…" Juliet warned.

"What! I don't want you throwing up in my car." He said. Juliet smiled knowing he cared but he just didn't know how to express it.

"Where are we going?" Juliet questioned actually feeling a little sick.

"Prison."

"Why?" Juliet looked out the window hoping to ease the sickness. Morning sickness be damned, it was more like all day sickness.

"There was a prison brawl last night and the chief wants us to look into it." Carlton sighed.

"We have bigger cases we could be working on!"

"I know. That's exactly what I told her. 'Don't sass me Detective now get out there and do your job. Keep an eye on Juliet.'" Carlton mimicked Karen's voice causing a snicker from Juliet.

"She really said to look after me?" Juliet looked at her partner.

"Like I wasn't going to anyways." He said honestly. Juliet smiled and shifted in her seat to get more comfortable.

"You do care Carlton!" Juliet teased.

"I do care but I'm doing this because you're my partner and you're carrying my niece or nephew. No way in hell am I doing this for the child you call husband." Juliet rolled her eyes nonetheless she kept the smile on her face. Halfway into the drive Juliet felt extremely nauseous.

"Carlton pull over!"

"What? Why?"

"Carlton…" Carlton looked at her and noticed how sick she looked. He quickly pulled over into a gas station's parking lot. As soon as he was parked Juliet ran out of the car and she rushed into the gas station. Carlton stopped the car as the door closed behind Juliet. He knew she shouldn't be in there alone. He got out of the car and walked inside.

"You!" he turned to the counter guy "Chuck." He read the nametag.

"Yeah?" Chuck asked.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"That way," Chuck pointed to the back of the room. "I wouldn't go down there though. A chick just ran over there and she seemed pretty sick…. And hot." He added.

"That 'Chick' is my partner, and she's pregnant." Carlton snapped at Chuck showing Chuck his badge. Carlton continued to the back of the building grumbling.

"O'Ha- Spence- Juliet are you okay?" he knocked on the door.

"Yeah Carlton just fine." Came Juliet's shaky voice.

"Do you want me to get something?" he honestly had no idea what do with a woman who was pregnant, and was sick. Yet he knew he had to do something, or he was going to hear about it from Spencer both father and son, Juliet herself, and the chief, Gus and just about everybody else. His guilt would get to him to.

"No I'll be okay." He heard the sound of flushing water and the sink running. He walked away from the door and went to gum aisle. He picked up a pack of Trident's minty flavor and he paid for it. When he walked outside back to his car Juliet was already in the passenger side.

"Here," he handed the gum to her.

"Thanks..."

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Psych Office**

Shawn took a sip of his pineapple smoothie very careful to not drip on the file. What he was reading was… sickening.

**Amy Summers **

**Age: 7 Years**

**Parents: Ronald Summers, Christine Carton (Divorced) **

**Residency: 2204 State Street, Santa Barbra CA**

**Cause of Death: Strangulation. **

**Screams were heard from the victims house (11:00 PM), authorities were called. Officers Buzz McNabb and Harry Dobson arrived on scene. They entered the house and found the victim dead, with Christine's hands around her neck. Christine was arrested for child abuse and murder. **

**Signed and Approved By: Buzz McNabb **

There were so many connections from Amy's case to Angela's. Just one little difference. Someone had tried to stop Nicole… no one tried to stop Christine. Shawn was staring at the photo of the little Amy when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he picked it up not giving much attention.

"Hey Shawn," it was Juliet.

"Is everything okay?" he asked suddenly worried "Are you all right? Is the baby-?"

Juliet chuckled "Everything is okay Shawn, me and the baby are fine. I just called to check in with you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Shawn relaxed with conformation of their safety.

"You seemed jumpy this morning." Before Shawn could answer he heard Carlton's voice "Hurry up we have to be inside."

"In a minute," Came Juliet's reply.

"Jules where are you?"

"Prison."

"What?"

"I have to go sweetie. I love you and I'll see you later."

"Jules wait…"

"I love you." Then she hung up. Shawn frowned at the screen and tossed his phone onto his desk. He turned his attention back to the open file in front of him. Amy had long brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing what looked like a pink t-shirt, jeans and old white sneakers. She looked… innocent.

"Hey Shawn," Gus walked into the office.

"This is fucking messed up."

"What is?"

"People!"

"Which people?"

"Anyone who could hurt a kid." Shawn grumbled. Gus took the file and looked at it understanding Shawn's anger. Gus knew about Angela, having been friends with her as well. Granted he wasn't as close to her as Shawn was but he still knew about it.

"Damn," Gus sat in his chair as he read the file.

"It's messed up! That little girl did nothing wrong! Her mother was fucked up and her father is a piece of shit for leaving her with her mom!"

"Shawn calm down." Gus was upset about what he'd read but Shawn was just plain pissed.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Shawn snapped.

"What the hell is with you?" Gus asked his lifelong friend.

"I just…" Shawn stopped pacing and he stood still. "I'm going to be a dad Gus."

"I know,"

"I feel like I'm being dragged in three different directions. In one place I'm getting dragged back to when I was seven years old. Then I'm suddenly getting pulled into this girl's case. And the reality kicks back in and I realize I'm bringing a kid in to the world. And there's going to be messed up people all around it." Shawn sighed and sat back in his chair.

"When was the last time you got any sleep?"

"A full nights?"

"Yeah."

"Since I was 6. But to answer your question I haven't slept in two days, but when I do get some sleep I'm plagued with dreams about Angela." Shawn stood up and walked into their tiny kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door, and he grabbed a bottle of milk.

"Do you need help or?" Shawn coughed and milk came out of his nose spluttering everywhere.

"Are we talking like mental help?" Shawn wiped his mouth and nose with the back of his hand.

Gus shrugged and turned towards Shawn "It isn't a bad Idea if you aren't sleeping well."

"Gus my mom is a psychologist. Don't you think I've seen a shrink before?"

"Uh huh and how'd that go?" Gus asked knowing fully on how "Well" it went.

"You know how it went, and it's not funny." Shawn wandered back to his desk and plopped down into the seat.

"It was actually…" Gus started but he was cut off as Shawn turned on the radio.

**Shining like a work of art**

**Hanging on a wall of stars**

**Are you what I think you are? **

**You're my satellite**

**You're riding with me tonight**

**Passenger side, lighting the sky**

**Always the first star that I find**

**You're my satellite**

* * *

What do you lovely people think?


	5. Case's Reveled

Took me a while but I finally got It rewritten. It's actually better than my last one if I must say. The chapters have been sort of slow paced but they will speed up in the next chapter. That I can promise. Some action here but not much. Enjoy the reading.

_**P.S**_ please let me know if you see any mistakes. I want this to be perfect for you guys and I'll admit that I can't do that without your help. Thanks!

* * *

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Psych Office**

"Uhh what happened?" Shawn groaned lifting his head.

"Hello sleeping beauty." Gus smirked from across the room.

"Gus what did you do?" Shawn asked his voice groggy.

"I gave you a good few hours of sleep." Shawn looked around the room and noticed that Gus's briefcase was open. Shawn squinted and noted that a pack of Diazepam was missing two pills. Shawn looked from the pills to the smoothie in front of him before finally looking at Gus.

"You drugged me?" Shawn accused.

"I gave you sleep. There's a difference." Gus told him.

"Wow man that's low." Shawn yawned rubbing his eyes. Gus continued to hold the smirk as he stood and grabbed his keys.

"Let's go Shawn."

"Where we going?"

"I'm taking you home. Come on." Gus walked over to Shawn and gently tugged on his elbow. Shawn stood up never taking his eyes off of Gus.

"Meany." Shawn mumbled as he was led to the Blueberry.

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Santa Barbra Federal Prison**

"The chief sent you two out here?" the warden asked.

"Yes." Carlton answered.

"The two ladies are here in two separate rooms." Warden Blunt said pointing to two rooms. One said 1B and the other said 2B.

"Who's in which room?" Carlton questioned.

"Let me check." Blunt walked over to a desk. Carlton glanced at Juliet who was looking out the window, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"You okay?" Carlton came up behind Juliet startling her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She looked away from the window.

"You seem distracted."

"It's creepy in here Carlton. Besides I can't help but acknowledge that we put half of these people in here."

"You're perfectly safe." Carlton assured.

"I wasn't worried about my safety." Juliet frowned as Blunt walked back over to them.

Before Blunt could talk Carlton had already started to speak, "Why don't we just talk to the most… delusional one."

"That would be this one." Blunt walked over to 1B. He unlocked the door and stepped aside so they could enter the room. Carlton and Juliet walked into the room as Blunt walked in behind Juliet.

The woman in the room was a mess. Her blond hair was sticking out at odd angles, her eyes were red. Carlton observed how the woman kept shaking her head and rubbing her eyes.

"What's with you?" he barked sitting down across from the woman. The woman looked up not at Carlton, but at Juliet. Juliet's eyes met the woman's and they held contact for several seconds until Carlton banged on the table. "I asked you a question."

"Haven't you seen withdraw before?" the woman snapped.

"What's your name?" Carlton calmly asked.

"Nicole." Juliet froze at hearing the name. Carlton felt Juliet suddenly freeze and he sent a questioning glance her way.

"Nicole what?"

"Nicole Carter." Now Juliet was shaking. Carlton once again felt Juliet and he noticed the way Nicole glared at Juliet. He reached back and slowly moved Juliet so she was standing directly behind him.

"Do you want to explain why you're here?"

"In the room or prison?" Nicole shot back.

"Room." Carlton retorted.

"Because the bitch couldn't keep to herself." Nicole hissed looking at Juliet.

"Excuse me?" Carlton stood up blocking Juliet from Nicole's sight.

"That bitch Mary couldn't keep her fat ass nose to her fucking self." Nicole just about shouted.

"So you punched her?" Juliet inquired.

"I don't like people who get into other's peoples business." Nicole snapped.

"You're crazy." Carlton stated taking Juliet by the shoulder leading her out of the room. "I'll come back when you're… normal." Carlton called before the door was shut.

"You okay?"

"Will you stop asking that?"

"Sorry." He apologized with a shrug.

"Can we go now?" Juliet begged.

"Yeah. Come on."

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Shawn/Juliet's House**

Juliet unlocked the door and she stepped inside Carlton following her.

"Gus? What are you doing here?" Juliet asked. Gus put down the newspaper he was reading and looked at her.

"What? I'm not allowed here?" he questioned.

"I've had a rough day. Don't screw with me." Juliet said taking off her jacket.

"I took Shawn home." Gus informed them.

"Where is the ass?" Carlton looked around.

"Asleep. I may have slipped him something." Juliet barely heard the last part.

"What? What did you do Gus?" Juliet yelled.

"Shush! He just fell asleep. He said he hadn't been sleeping well so I slipped him some sleeping aids. No big deal." Gus shrugged.

"Guster!" Carlton sat across from Gus.

"You all seem to forget that I work in pharmaceuticals." Juliet rolled her eyes at the oncoming argument and left them alone. She walked down the hallway and opened the white door at the end of the hall. She smiled at the sight in front of her.

Shawn was fast asleep in the bed just as Gus had said. Shawn was in a white t-shirt, with green gym shorts. His left arm was acting as another pillow and his right arm was splayed on her side of the bed. Soft snores were coming from Shawn as he slept. Juliet slipped off her shoes and climbed next to Shawn. Shawn mumbled as Juliet put her head to his shoulder but he did nothing else.

"You must have been tired." Juliet whispered stroking his forehead. Shawn's eyes fluttered before they slowly opened.

"Jules?" he muttered.

"Shush. Go back to sleep I didn't mean to wake you." She sat up and kissed his forehead.

"Mmmm okay." He closed his eyes and was soon asleep. Juliet sat next to him; she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair lost in thought. Juliet couldn't believe that this man- the man she loved, her husband, the father of her child had been remotely close to Nicole Carter. She was a monster and Juliet was scared to think about how she acted when she wasn't in jail.

"Juliet we need you out here." Gus slipped his head out the door and shut it softly.

"Sleep well." She whispered kissing Shawn's head one last time before she walked into the kitchen.

"What's this?" Carlton held up a folder that Juliet saw was Shawn's files.

"That is Shawn's." she went to snatch it out of Carlton's hand but he simply dodged her movement.

"What exactly is Spencer doing with a file from… thirty years ago?" Carlton opened the folder and examined it.

"That's confidential." Juliet told him.

"Obviously not if Guster got to look at it." Carlton pointed out and Juliet glared at Gus. "Whait I recognize that name… Nicole Carter." He looked up at Juliet.

"You met her today." Juliet sat across from Carlton and Gus sat next to her.

"You met Angela's mom?" Gus asked.

"Yup."

"How is Spencer involved with all of this?" the question was pointed at Gus.

"Shawn was the one who found out that Angela was being abused. He told his dad and the chief. They went to the house only to find Angela dead." Gus gulped.

"How old was he?"

"Seven." Juliet responded and Carlton sighed.

"Damn. That's young."

"Yeah. He was never really the same again." Carlton opened up the file that Karen had given to Shawn.

"Chief has him working Amy Summers case." Carlton mumbled. He took Angela's picture and one of Amy he compared them. Then he turned to the reports finding them both similar to the other.

"So what?" Gus asked.

"It's basically the same." Carlton slid the open folders over to Gus.

"I've seen the files." Gus pushed it away but Juliet grabbed it.

"Okay. I see what you mean Carlton but why would chief want Shawn on this?"

"I don't know but I'm working it." Carlton took the files back.

"You're helping Shawn?" Juliet asked in disbelief.

"No. I'm simply trying to solve a case." Carlton said and Juliet nodded with a smile.

"What the hell are you doing?" they all turned and found an angry looking Shawn standing the doorway.

* * *

Yes Shawn is angry and _*spoiler alert*_ he curses some people out next chapter :) if Shawn seems out of character to you please remember what he's been through/going through.


	6. Notice

Because I suck and have extreme writers block with this story I'm going on a hiatus with this :P I'm so sorry but I will update… eventually. Thanks for your patience guys! I really appreciate it! ~Psychic101


	7. Sasquatch

Short hiatus huh? Any way's this short chapter took me many hours of writing and editing because I'm off my game :( Sadly Shawn does not curse anyone out. He will eventually but not today!

* * *

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Shawn/Juliet's House**

"What the hell are you doing?" they all turned and found an angry looking Shawn standing in the doorway.

"Shawn-" Juliet started but he cut her off.

"No Jules! I told you those files were confidential!" he said walking over and snatching the files from Carlton.

"Gus got to see them!" Juliet said.

"He's my partner. We work together. We share a business. Plus he knew Angela." Shawn told her.

"We all work together…" Carlton voiced.

"Lassiter the chief gave me these files and in less than 48 hours everyone knows about it." Shawn turned to Gus "I'm getting dressed then we head out." Gus nodded. Shawn turned with the files in hand back towards the bedroom. Juliet stood up and followed him.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked leaning against the closed door.

"First you took the file without permission. Than you let Lassiter look at it. You invaded my privacy Jules." He said while he changed shirts.

"We're married Shawn we don't have privacy." Juliet told him Shawn sighed.

"That case was entrusted to me by the chief. Not only did you steal a classified case you had to dig into my past." Shawn snapped.

"We didn't dig into your past!" Juliet defended, "Nicole just happened to be a part of the fight that Carlton and I got assigned to."

"I can't do this with you right now!" Shawn turned and stormed out of the room.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled following him.

"And to think I trusted you!" Shawn pointed a finger at Carlton.

"Excuse me?"

"I actually trusted you Lassie!"

"Good to know!" Carlton retorted.

"You're nothing but a Sasquatch!" Shawn yelled.

"What?" Carlton was confused.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled once again.

"Come on Gus!" Gus grabbed his keys and followed Shawn outside, and into the car.

"Get back here. Spencer!" Carlton yelled from the doorway. His response was the blueberry peeling out of the driveway and zooming down the street.

"Let him go." Juliet mumbled. Carlton turned around, looked at her before looking back at the street.

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Blueberry somewhere on Argotta Avenue **

"Shawn don't you think you overreacted?" Gus looked at his friend. Shawn's fingers were tapping on the window.

"No. I don't Gus." Shawn gritted his teeth and looked out the window. They came at a stop in front of a red light.

"You shouldn't be so mad at Juliet. It's not her fault that her hormones are all out of whack because of the pregnancy. Then she finds out her husband is involved with something…"

"Gus!"

"All I'm saying is Shawn, you need to go easy on her. She cares about you." Gus looked back at the road.

"Maybe you're right," Shawn mumbled.

"I am right." Gus corrected. Shawn sighed and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Juliet's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Jules."

"What Shawn?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry. I was upset and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He apologized.

"I'm sorry too Shawn. I should have respected your space."

"So we good?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're good." Shawn could hear her smile.

"I love you Jules."

"I love you too sweetie." Shawn hung up and looked at Gus who had tears in his eyes.

"Gus…"

"I'm a sympathetic crier Shawn. And that was just so sweet." Gus defended.

"You know what- I can't do this with you right now."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Back home I guess so we can work on the case." Shawn answered and Gus nodded making a U-turn.

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Shawn/Juliet's House**

Juliet hung up the phone and looked at Carlton who was looking out the window.

"You two good?" he asked looking at her. Juliet nodded as Carlton looked back out the window.

"Is everything okay Carlton?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You seem… out of it." Carlton sighed and sat at the table. "Are things okay with you and Marlowe?" Juliet questioned.

"Things are great with her."

"Then what's the problem?"

"That is the problem! My last serious relationship was with Victoria and look how that turned out!" Carlton yelled in frustration.

"Things take time. Look at Shawn and I. We knew each other for five years before we started dating. We dated for about a year and a half, and then we were married. Look where we are now." Juliet pointed out.

"Your husband is yelling at everyone including his pregnant wife over a matter that can be simply fixed. Guster is still be dragged by said husband. Like I said you're pregnant with a child as a husband. And my case load is steadily increasing." Carlton said.

"So?" Juliet froze at his comeback.

"Implying that…" he was interrupted by a series of arguments.

"Not true!" Gus said as he and Shawn walked into the kitchen.

"What do you mean it isn't true Gus? I was right there! I was in the house constantly. She was using me as a form of protection and I made it worse!" Shawn yelled.

"What is going on?" Lassiter asked looking at Gus. As Shawn passed Juliet she grabbed his hand with hers.

"Shawn thinks its fault he didn't notice anything sooner." Gus told them.

"Shawn it isn't your fault." Juliet looked him in the eye and squeezed his hand.

"That is what she wants you to think!" Shawn broke away from Juliet and walked over to the refrigerator. He opened it and reached inside pulling out a bottle of water. He opened that and drained half of the cool liquid.

"Whose she?" Carlton looked from Shawn to Gus.

"Nicole," Gus answered.

"I want to see her." Shawn said out of nowhere.

"What!?" Carlton, Juliet and Gus all yelled at the same time.

"I want to see Nicole. I want-need to talk to her about Angela."

"No!" Juliet told him.

"Agreed. " Gus nodded his head.

"Lassie come on! You know we are gonna have to talk to her to solve Angela's case. Solving Angela's case solves Amy Summer's." Shawn was talking to Carlton's detective side who knew he was right. To solve Amy's case Shawn would need closure for Angela's. It might even help them solve Amy's case straight out. When he hesitated to answer Juliet turned on him.

"You aren't serious!? Carlton!" she shouted.

"He's right… as much as this pain's me to say. He's right." Carlton admitted.

"Maybe you aren't a Sasquatch after all…" Shawn said and he was met by looks.

* * *

Can anyone tell me where I got "Sasquatch" from?


	8. Listening Effect

Let me know if this chapter doesn't make any sense. I was a angry and sad when I wrote it. That's not really the best time to write but I liked how it turned out. Any mistakes/concerns/ideas add in your review or a PM message to yours truly.

* * *

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Santa Barbra Federal Prison**

"We're right outside the door." Carlton reminded Shawn.

"Lassie, I'm a big boy, I can handle it." Shawn assured grabbing the doorknob.

"We'll be viewing from the other side." Juliet said once everyone had gone into the viewing room.

"Jules…"

"We just want to make sure you'll be okay." Juliet explained Shawn sighed but knew he had no choice.

"Alright," he agreed.

"Good." Juliet kissed his cheek before joining the others. Shawn took a deep breath, trying to steady his heartbeat. Without noticing it at first his heartbeat had sped up and his hands were really sweaty.

"Come on Spencer, you can do it." Shawn mumbled to himself. He took one last deep breath before entering the room. Nicole was different from what Shawn had heard from Carlton and Juliet. Her hair was neatly combed down, and her eyes were no longer read and puffy. They were white, and focused almost clouded. Shawn shut the door and sat across from Nicole at the metal table. Her hands were cuffed a few inches in front of her to the table.

"My, my, my if it isn't little Shawny Spencer. Although I guess you aren't so little anymore." Nicole smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was more of a predatory smile. Shawn couldn't stand to look at her anymore so he looked at the metal table. He remembered this odd feeling when he was kid. This feeling where when he was with Nicole, he felt like he had to obey her every whim.

**Santa Barbra CA, 1984: Carter House**

_"Nothing." Angela whispered walking over to her bed and sitting down on it. Shawn lifted his arm to scratch his head but he saw Angela flitch as it went up._

"_Are you okay?" Shawn whispered and Angela nodded. Shawn slowly lowered her arm and soon there was a knock on the door._

"_Angela… sweetie open the door." Nicole said. Angela didn't move except to scoot further away from the door. "Shawn." Her voice was sweet. "Can you open the door?" she asked. Shawn looked at the door and moved forward._

"_No! Don't listen to her." Angela said grabbing Shawn's shoulder._

"_What?" Shawn shook his head._

"_That's how she does it. She makes you do stuff you don't wanna do." Angela explained. _

"_Huh?" Shawn looked at Angela who had worry in her eyes._

"_Her voice. She- she controls you." Angela mumbled._

"_That's not possible Ang,"_

"_Shawn the door, please." Nicole's voice wafted through the door. Shawn moved towards the door again ignoring Angela's silent pleas not to. Shawn unlocked the door and opened it softly. Nicole was standing there a giant smile on her face._

"_Thank you Shawn," Nicole rubbed Shawn's head._

"_You're welcome Mrs. Carter." Shawn said walking backwards towards Angela was standing in the middle of the floor shaking._

"_Shawn, Mrs. Guster has come to get you." Nicole told him._

"_Why?" Shawn questioned._

"_You're going somewhere with them tonight," Nicole picked Shawn's school bag up from the floor and handed it to Shawn._

"_Thank you Mrs. Carter. Bye Angela," He waved to Angela who didn't move a muscle. Shawn turned and walked outside where Gus's mom was waiting._

"_Oh Shawn." Shawn turned Nicole was standing close to him, "You didn't see or hear anything. Right?" Shawn nodded his head and got into the car._

"_What did she say to you?" Gus asked once Shawn shut the door. Shawn thought for a moment but couldn't remember._

"_I don't know." He shrugged._

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Santa Barbra Federal Prison**

Shawn shuddered at the memory that had finally surfaced. For days he had tried to remember what Nicole had said to him. Eventually he forgot about it completely and moved on. Even when his eyes were looking at the table he could feel Nicole staring at him.

"Why don't you look me in the eye, and talk to me what you came here to talk about." Nicole's voice was slow and soft like she was comforting a small, hurt child. Shawn slowly lifted his eyes and met hers.

"That's a good boy." Nicole smiled and Shawn blinked. From the viewing room Shawn heard a crash that jiggled him from his thoughts.

"No. Not again!" Shawn yelled standing up and running out of the room. He heard people yelling his name and shouting after him. Shawn didn't know what he was doing. He just kept running. He ran through the cell block, the front lobby and down the street from the prison. He didn't know why he was running, and he didn't know where. He just had one though running through his mind. _Have to get outta here, have to get away._

"Shawn!" hearing Juliet's voice Shawn tripped and fell flat on his face. He rolled on his back and saw Carlton's car park on the side of the road. Juliet got out of the car and rushed over to him. Shawn scooted back from Juliet when she was a few feet away from him.

"Shawn? Sweetie are you okay?" Juliet moved closer and tried to touch him but he ducked and moved further away from her

"What's wrong with you Spencer?" Carlton asked looking at Shawn. Shawn's eyes looked wild and his face made him seem scared.

"Get the hell away from me!" Shawn screamed scooting back some more.

"Shawn its Gus, can you hear me?" Gus tried and got similar results.

"Shawn…" Juliet whispered her husband's name confused.

"Please, just go." Shawn begged he moved back one last time, there was a loud crack. Shawn yelped and lifted his hand. Juliet noticed a large cut on Shawn's palm, a piece of glass sticking out from the wound. She took Shawn's momentarily distraction and she kneeled next to him grabbing him in a hug.

"No! Let go!" Shawn struggled against her.

"No Shawn! You stop it." Juliet fought.

"Please! Just let go! Just leave me alone! Please…" Juliet's heart clenched when she heard his begging. Soon he stopped fighting and just broke down all together. Carlton turned and he took Gus back over to the car.

"It's okay, it's oaky." Juliet soothed running a hand through Shawn's hair. Shawn's hurt hand was clutched against his chest. His head was resting on her shoulder and his tears began to catch in her shirt. Juliet held him to her, making sure he knew she was there for him.

"Calm down baby, I'm right here. It's all okay," Juliet tried to get a look at Shawn's hurt hand but it was clenched into a fist. "I need you to unclench your fist sweetie. Can you do that? Good boy," Juliet praised when Shawn opened his hand.

"Carlton I need someone help!" Juliet shouted. A few seconds later Carlton was at her side. "Help me get him up." With Carlton's help they managed to get Shawn into the car. Juliet sat in back with him while Gus rode up front. Shawn was lying down, his head resting on Juliet's lap, his face towards her.

"Where we going?" Carlton asked.

"Hospital," Juliet said and no one questioned her. Shawn whimpered softly and Juliet put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly with her thumb. Her other hand was caressing the top of his head. He seemed to be leaning into her body.

"Any faster Lassiter?" Gus said from upfront.

"I'm going as fast as I can Guster. How's he doing?" he looked at Juliet from his mirror.

"I don't know. He looks really scared and he's shaking a lot." Juliet told them.

"Is he cold?" Juliet felt Shawn's forehead and found it burning up.

"No, I think he has a fever though." Juliet kissed Shawn's cheek. With his unhurt hand Shawn gripped her shirt. "We're almost there sweetie." Juliet promised pressing him closer to her.

"Jules," Shawn mumbled. Juliet looked down at him and found his eyes plastered to her stomach but they were blank.

"Yeah Shawn?" She whispered.

"Love you," he whispered back before his eyes closed.

"Shawn? Shawn?" Juliet shook him but Shawn didn't stir. "Carlton!?"

"I got it," he said turning on the sirens as they raced towards the hospital.

* * *

Wrote this while I was listening to Maroon 5


	9. Post Effect

Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate it. We have Shules (because I cannot resist), it's mostly on what happened to Shawn in this chap. Next chapter will have… things. READ ON!

* * *

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Santa Barbra Memorial Hospital**

Juliet looked at the double doors before continuing her pacing. Carlton was on the phone with the Chief while Gus was trying to get ahold of Shawn's parents. She knew Henry was on some fishing trip with friends, and Maddie was somewhere on the east coast last time she checked. Every time a doctor walked into the room Juliet would freeze, waiting on some bad news about her husband. Funny how she was thinking about only bad things.

"Juliet," Carlton put his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing.

"What Carlton?"

"You need to stop pacing; all of this stress isn't good for the baby." He said softly.

"Carlton I can't relax until I find out what's going on with my husband. I just… can't!" she started pacing again. Gus come over and stopped her.

"Juliet I know you're worried, we all are. But you can't risk something going on with baby, just because you're restless. Sit down and just wait, there might be nothing wrong at all." Gus told her. Juliet nodded and sat down while each man sat on either side of her.

"Did you talk to-?" Juliet started.

"Maddie is swamped with work but will get over here as soon as she can, if something's wrong. Henry didn't answer at all." Gus sighed.

"Wait… if something's wrong?" Carlton looked at Gus.

"That's how it's always been. Her work is important and if something is wrong she'll be over here as soon as she can. If not she'll visit when she wants too," Gus shrugged. While he was used to Shawn's relationship with his parent's, Juliet and Carlton were still in the dark.

"He's their son," Gus shrugged again. Juliet sighed and tried to calm down. She knew they were both right, and all of this stress wasn't good for the baby, but she couldn't help it.

"Spencer?" A middle aged man walked into the room. Juliet, Gus and Carlton stood up and the man walked over to them.

"You are?" he asked looking at them.

"Wife, brother in-law and best friend. What's wrong with my husband?" Juliet said quickly.

"It seems… well I'll start with his hand. The glass punctured some tissue, and some shards were embedded in the bone." The doctor started.

"Hold on, he fell that hard on it?" Gus asked.

"It was more liked pressed on, with extreme force."

"Can I have your name?" Carlton requested pulling out a pen and a pad of paper.

"For?"

"Just do it," Carlton showed his badge.

"Ernie Lamb. Anyways we wrapped his hand and gave him some pain medication for that. Although for the break down you described I'm issuing a CT scan." Lamb continued.

"You think something's wrong with his brain?" Juliet crossed her arms.

"No I just…" he was cut off.

"He just had a bad reaction to a memory. There's nothing mentally wrong with my husband-"

"I-I didn't say that." Lamb defended.

"I'm talking." Juliet snapped, "Do whatever you think is necessary but you won't find anything because I know my husband…" Carlton turned her around and dragged her away from the now shaking doctor.

"Juliet calm down." He said.

"Did you hear what he said?" Juliet was fuming.

"He didn't do this to Shawn. He's just the messenger; don't go all psycho on him, alright? Let the doctor do his job." Carlton slowly said.

"Alright," Juliet gritted her teeth. Gus walked over to them trying to hold a snicker but failing miserably.

"He said we can see him but…" he trailed off.

"But?"

"You need to calm down or they won't let you in." Gus told her.

"What!? I'm his wife, I…"

"We know Juliet it's just… protocol I guess." Gus looked from Carlton to Juliet.

"Gus just take me to him." Juliet instructed. After seeing how Juliet went off at that doctor Gus was trying to stay on her good side and he obeyed. They walked down the cold hallways and Juliet actually started to shiver. As they walked deeper into the hospital Juliet began to understand Shawn dislikes for them.

"Here 101," Gus pointed at the white door. They each took a deep breath before walking in. Shawn was in the standard hospital gown; he was wrapped in baby blue blankets, and was fast asleep. Machines were beeping and an IV was hooked up to Shawn. Juliet frowned on how drab the room was. Shawn was colorful, bright and happy. This room was boring, sad and just plain ready for death.

"Gus go get some flowers or something." Juliet said and Gus left immediately.

"What are you thinking?" Carlton looked at his partner.

"That this room needs some fun." She smiled.

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Santa Barbra Memorial Hospital**

Shawn opened his eyes and expected to be in a cold, depressing room but he wasn't. The room had pictures, drawings and color plastered to the wall. The plain white chairs in the room had been replaced by colorful ones. Shawn sat up and looked around some more. Juliet was asleep in a chair next to the bed; Carlton was on the couch while Gus was on the floor. Shawn yelped when he put too much pressure on his right hand.

"Shawn?" Juliet jumped up looking around.

"Jules?" she looked at him and her eyes focused.

"Sweetie what are you doing up?" She stood up and stroked his hair.

"What happened?" he ignored her question.

"We aren't sure yet." He frowned. "Lay down please baby," she looked him in the eye. Shawn saw fear and worry so he laid back. "How you feeling?"

"How are you feeling?" he shot back.

"Shawn."

"I'm serious Jules, how are you doing?" he looked at her. Juliet sighed, leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I thought something happened to you. Something big, I was so scared I terrorized a doctor." Juliet chuckled.

"I'm fine. Just… how's the baby?" he asked.

"Shawn we're fine. We're worried about you, all of us." Shawn looked at Gus who snorted and rolled onto his side. Carlton mumbled something about Timmy and a gun before shutting up.

"I think Lassie shot Timmy into the well." Shawn joked.

"What happened in the room Shawn? She was talking then you zoned out. After a few seconds you jumped up and ran out of the room." Juliet's eyebrows furled together.

"I just remembered…when I was kid Nicole had this way of talking to people where they felt like they had to do what she said. She told me to forget something and I did. Even with my memory. I think she told herself to forget what she did to Angela. I don't think she even remembers having a daughter." Shawn explained.

"We'll look into it, I promise. But right now you need to rest and get better." Juliet cupped his cheek and kissed his lips. Shawn kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her as best as he could.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Shawn whispered when they broke apart.

"Shhh it's okay. I'm just happy that you're safe." Juliet kissed him again.

"Did you get ahold of any of my parents?" he sounded hopeful.

"Your mom is busy with work and Gus left a message with your dad."

"Oh," his face dropped.

"Hey, don't look so down handsome." Juliet smiled cupping his chin.

"Okay," Shawn chuckled with a grin.

* * *

Give "It's Better To Be Dead" by Duncan Sheik a listen. Tell me how you like it!


	10. That'll Do Pig, That'll Do

I think you guys will like this chapter :) with school starting up again next week (summer went by really fast) I'm trying to get a lot of updates in. I won't be updating as much as I did last year because the courses will be more intense and require more of my attention. But none of you will be for gotten I promise! Enjoy!

* * *

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Santa Barbra Memorial Hospital**

"I don't see why we have to get this done." Shawn moaned rubbing his eyes.

"Baby they have too, just to make sure nothing's wrong." Juliet was standing next to Shawn stroking his hair.

"I don't need a CT scan, my brain is perfectly normal." Shawn whined.

"It's just to see if there's something that's happing in your brain that shouldn't. It will painless and fast Mr. Spencer." Lamb assured.

"Jules… please don't make me do this!" Shawn pleaded looking up at Juliet. Juliet avoided looking at his face; she knew what face it was. It was the puppy dog eyes, and pouty lips that she could not say no to. If she took one little peek at that face, she'd give in.

"Shawn, you have to get it done." Juliet focused on Shawn's hair.

"Fine." Shawn huffed.

"Alright Mr. Spencer we can get this all done today." Lamb stood up from the chair he'd been occupying.

"Then can I go home?" Shawn asked.

"After we get the results, we'll see." Lamb smiled before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You hate me don't you?"

"Shawn stop acting like a big baby," Juliet kissed the top of his head. She sat in Lamb's chair that he'd left.

"Did you get any info on Nicole?" Shawn looked at her.

"No, Shawn we've gotten absolutely nothing from her. You were right, she doesn't even remember Angela." Juliet informed.

"But she remembers me? Why?"

"No one can forget you," Juliet smiled.

"I'm serious Jules. How could you forget your own kid, but not her friend?" Shawn looked out the window.

"Well… some people can repress certain memories. We think she may have suppressed everything from the time Angela was born until she killed her.

"Except me,"

"Except you." Juliet took his hand softly in hers, "Look at me baby," Shawn turned his head and looked at her. "It's not your fault. Nothing is your fau-" suddenly her face turned a pale green. She stood up and rushed into the bathroom in Shawn's room.

"Jules? Are you okay?" Shawn carefully stood up, and made his way to the bathroom. Juliet was on her knees, heaving into the toilet, her body shaking. "Sweetie?" Shawn bent down carefully making sure not to rip his paper gown.

"It's okay," Juliet got out between heaves.

"Not it's not." Shawn whispered putting a hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles. After a few minutes Juliet leaned back against the wall and put her head in her knees.

"This baby is going to kill me." She groaned. Shawn smiled and kissed the side of her head lovingly.

"No it isn't Jules," Shawn told her. He started to run his fingers through her long hair. Juliet just seemed to realize Shawn was out of bed for she stuck her head up and frowned at him.

"Shawn you should be in bed, something could happen." Juliet said quickly.

"You're more important," he simply replied.

"Mr. Spencer?" Lamb called knocking on the door.

"In here!" Shawn yelled looking at Juliet. The door was opened by the doctor who looked down at them worried.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Just morning sickness… or is it afternoon sickness?" Shawn looked at Juliet for confirmation.

"Shawn," Juliet sighed.

"Just saying." Shawn mumbled.

"How far along are you?" Lamb ignored Shawn's comment.

"Um… about three months." Juliet answered.

"Have you made an appointment with your OBGYN?"

"Once, just to find out if I was pregnant." Shawn nodded.

"I would recommend making an appointment, just to make sure everything is doing okay." This time it was Juliet's turn to nod. "We're ready for you Mr. Spencer.

"Baaaah no." Shawn shook his head.

"Shawn if I have to carry a baby around for nine months, you can get a picture of your freaking brain done." Juliet said looking at him. Shawn sighed before he nodded once and slowly stood to his feet. He held down a hand and helped Juliet stand up.

"I'm going to… clean up. I'll meet you in a bit, okay?" Juliet looked at him.

"Okay," he leaned in for a kiss which she pulled away from.

"Nasty mouth," she offered the short explanation.

"I don't care," Shawn said.

"I do," Juliet retorted.

"Fine." Shawn grumbled kissing her forehead instead.

"Ready Mr. Spencer?" Lamb stood by the door with a clipboard in his hand.

"Kill me now," Shawn mumbled walking with Lamb out of the room. Juliet chuckled and then she shut the bathroom door, wanting some privacy. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. While the rest of her was getting all swollen and fat her face seemed to be the only thing staying the same. She had dark circles under eyes, and she was relatively pale.

"Look at me," Juliet mumbled. Juliet took her hair and quickly put it in a ponytail. She rinsed her mouth out and washed her face before she finally left the room. After getting lost a couple of times she finally found the room where Shawn and Lamb were. Shawn was being laid on a long table, his head was being restrained.

"Ow! Not so hard," Shawn said jerking.

"This is to keep you still," Lamb told him tightening the device, "Okay Mr. Spencer we have speakers inside the machine so we can hear you and you can hear us. Stay still, don't move, and I'm going to have to you ask you to remove your ring." Lamb held out his hand. Shawn slipped his wedding ring off of his left hand and placed it in Lamb's palm.

"We'll be done shortly," Lamb exited the room Shawn was in and walked into the room where Juliet was. You could hear Shawn mumbling to himself out of tiny speakers, Lamb looked at Juliet questioningly.

"He does it a lot." Juliet said. Lamb nodded and handed her Shawn's wedding ring while he set up the machine. Juliet watched Shawn very carefully to make sure nothing went wrong, that she could see. The table began to slowly move inside the machine. From there they could both see Shawn's tight grip on the sides of the table.

"Are you alright Mr. Spencer?" Lamb spoke into a microphone.

"Can we get this over with?" Shawn responded. Lamb clicked a button and a soft whirring sound came from the machine. Soon Lamb clicked another button and the sound stopped. After the machine was fully off the table was eased out of the circular tube and into the room. Shawn's grip on the table had loosened but he still looked alert.

"Alright good job," Lamb said as he unstrapped Shawn's head from the table. Juliet walked outside into the hallway and waited for Shawn.

"I'm never doing that again," Shawn said grabbing onto her offered hand. She slipped his wedding ring back on the appropriate finger.

"You won't have to sweetie," Juliet wrapped an arm around his waist and they walked back to his room.

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Santa Barbra Police Station**

Carlton scooted back away from his desk so he could stand up. He walked across the semi empty room over to the printer. He found his piece of paper and returned to his desk. The chief was in her office making phone calls to god knows where. Buzz was working on paperwork from his own case while other officers filtered in and out.

"McNabb!" Carlton shouted. Within seconds the tall officer was standing in front of Carlton's desk.

"Yes sir?" McNabb looked at him.

"I've been looking through Angela Carter's file…"

"Yes?" Buzz asked.

"Something is missing," Carlton looked up.

"Missing?" Buzz frowned playing with his fingers.

"Yes, there's no information on the child's father." Carlton looked back down at the file.

"There was no information." Buzz said.

"What?" Carlton glared at Buzz.

"The father isn't mentioned anywhere, not even on the birth certificate." Buzz recalled.

"Are you sure?" Carlton fumbled around the file.

"Positive, I looked myself." Carlton finally found the right document and found out the officer was right. The father's name was blank, while the mother's was filled.

"That's impossible; she has to have a father." Carlton studied the paper.

"Maybe Shawn knows something," Buzz shrugged.

"Juliet doesn't want to bother Spencer anymore then we have to." Carlton mumbled.

"Well… it sounds like he was close to family. He might know something." Buzz suggested.

"Why are you here McNabb?"

"You just… never mind." Buzz shook his head and walked away. Carlton spent the next few minutes looking through Angela's file before he finally found something.

"Chief I'm going to the hospital!" He yelled as he passed her office. She waved her hand in notion of what he said.

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Santa Barbra Memorial Hospital**

"What now?" Shawn asked looking at Juliet. They had been sitting there for hours waiting for his results. While Juliet was reading her book, Shawn was sitting there with nothing to do.

"We wait." Juliet glanced up for a second. Shawn sighed and leaned his head back against the pillow just as Carlton rushed into the room.

"Lassie! Are you here you to save me?" Shawn looked hopeful.

"What are you talking about Spencer?" Carlton glared at Shawn.

"Ignore him, what's up Carlton?" Juliet put down her book.

"Well, I was looking through Angela's file and I couldn't find anything on her father so I…" he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"We got the results back," Lamb walked in. Juliet and Shawn both sat up eagerly.

"And?" Juliet pressed.

"Everything is normal." Lamb announced.

"Yes!" Shawn threw his arms up in a cheer.

"Are you sure the machine is working right?" Carlton questioned, Lamb rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"What did you find?" Carlton looked back at her confused.

"What?"

"Angela's dad?" Juliet reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Turns out he never knew that Angela existed; I was able to track him down. He's a fireman in San Diego."

"That'll do pig, that'll do!" Shawn cheered.

* * *

Anything you guys would like to see happen in the next/upcoming chapters? Write a review with your idea and I'll think about it. Thank you so much for the reviews guys! It really means a lot to me!


	11. Related To Me

This was… interesting for me to write. It's defiantly longer than I planned but I'm happy with the way it ended. If you see any mistakes please feel free to correct me! DO NOT BE AFRAID!

**I DO NOT OWN PSYCH**

* * *

**Santa Barbara CA, 2014: Shawn/Juliet's House**

"Jules I really don't think you should be going," Shawn said from his place on the bed. Juliet was packing a bag to take with her to San Diego.

"Shawn I'm fine," Juliet said folding a pair of pants.

"After this morning? I don't feel comfortable with you going." Shawn hugged a pillow to his chest. "What If something happens? I should be there,"

"Shawn you can't go, not when you just got out of the hospital. Besides Carlton will be there." Juliet zipped up her bag.

"I can so go," Shawn tried.

"Shawn you can't," Juliet told him walking into the bathroom.

"Why not?" Shawn whined.

"Because," Shawn looked toward the bathroom where she'd walked in moments before.

"That's not an answer."

"What if something happens to you?" Juliet walked back into the bedroom brushing her hair.

"Like what?" Juliet placed her hairbrush on the dresser and shut the bathroom light off. She walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to Shawn.

"You broke down once; it's possible to happen again." Juliet took the pillow from Shawn's chest and replaced it with herself.

"But it won't," he kissed her forehead.

"You don't know that,"

"What about you and the baby?" Juliet looked at him.

"What about us?"

"Jules you were puking your guts out earlier. What if something happens up there? Did you make that appointment?"

"You need to relax," Juliet patted his chest.

"Relax? Please, I won't be able to relax until you're on desk duty." Shawn grumbled looking up at the celling.

"That's not happing any time soon," Juliet smiled resting her hand on his lower abdomen.

"That's what I thought… I'm going tomorrow Jules and that's it." Shawn said.

"No! Shawn you can't!" Juliet sat up and looked at him fiercely.

"Jules either I go with you and Lassie or I get Gus to drive me." Shawn proposed.

"I tell him not to drive you." Juliet shot back.

"You know he's more scared of me," Shawn closed his eyes.

"You know what? Fine! Come along Shawn! But if anything happens you're on your own." Juliet laid back down on his chest.

"Okay Jules," Shawn answered happily. He rubbed her back and soon they were both fast asleep.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

"You okay back there?" Juliet asked looking back at Shawn who was leaning against the window.

"Yup," Shawn held up a thumbs up. Gus was sitting next to Shawn on his phone texting. "Who are you texting?" Shawn looked at Gus's phone.

"No one." Gus said tilting his phone away from Shawn.

"Lies," Shawn grumbled leaning over, trying to steal Gus's phone.

"No! This is my phone… stop it!" Gus and Shawn started to fight over his phone.

"Hey!" Carlton yelled.

"Let go!" Shawn pulled the phone towards him.

"No!"

"Shawn stop it!" Juliet turned around and tried pulling Shawn's arms away from Gus. During the struggle Gus had went for the phone, Shawn moved, and Gus's hand collided with Shawn's nose.

"Ow!" Shawn cried dropping the phone clutching his nose.

"That's what you get!" Gus picked up his phone.

"So?" Shawn glared at Gus.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Juliet looked at Shawn who nodded. "Carlton pull over." Juliet said.

"Why?" Carlton and Shawn questioned at the same time.

"Because your nose is bleeding, and it looks like I need to separate you and Gus." Juliet spoke to Shawn.

"NO Jules you stay up there, I'll be fine." Shawn assured.

"Spencer you better not get any blood on my car." Carlton said.

"I won't Lassie," Shawn was pinching his nose trying to stop the bleeding. The rest of the ride was smooth and they soon where minutes from the city.

"Alright I'm stopping for some gas, do whatever you need to." Carlton told them all as he pulled into an AMPM outside of San Diego. As soon as the car was parked Gus got out of the car and stretched.

"Come on baby, let's get you cleaned up." Juliet and Shawn walked inside the building and went to the bathrooms. Juliet shut the door behind them and as Shawn gathered some paper towels.

"It's not that bad," Shawn ran the paper towels under the running tap.

"I know but still." Juliet took the wet paper from him and gently cleaned up the dried blood. On Shawn's face was a trail of blood from his nose to his chin, where it dropped onto his shirt. Once she was done with his face she examined Shawn's shirt and tried to wipe as much off of it as she could. "You bled a lot for a nose," Juliet said throwing the towels away.

"Yeah, I used to get bloody noses all the time as a kid. I'm used to it," Shawn shrugged.

"Well, your nose isn't broken thank god." Juliet washed her hands.

"Nah wouldn't have been too bad." Shawn washed his hands when Juliet was done.

"You've had a broken nose before?" Juliet looked at Shawn as they exited the bathroom.

"Jules, you're talking to me." Shawn grabbed a few water bottles from the refrigerator.

"Yes of course, I'm the idiot." Juliet followed Shawn.

"No you're not, do you need anything?" he looked at her.

She shook her head, "No. I'm fine," he nodded and grabbed a candy bar as they passed the isle. Shawn placed four water bottles and a candy bar at the counter. Juliet put a pack of tissues next to the other items. Shawn paid for their things, took Juliet's hand and walked out of the station back to the car. Carlton and Gus were inside the vehicle discussing something.

"Took you two long enough." Carlton mumbled as Juliet shut her door.

"We had a few things to get," Shawn handed everyone water, and the candy bar to Juliet.

"I told you I didn't want anything." Juliet said not taking the candy bar.

"You'll want it later." Shawn dropped it in her lap before buckling his seat belt.

"Alright let's get this over with. Spencer what do you know about Angela's dad?"

"Not much. I know that Nicole never told Angela anything about her dad, and she never spoke about him. Also what you told me which wasn't much, so I know just about nothing."

"That's helpful," Gus scoffed.

"You don't know anything," Shawn looked at Gus.

"So do you,"

"I know more than you and I know nothing." Shawn countered.

"Boys!" Juliet snapped.

"Sorry," they both apologized. Within minutes Carlton drove up to a big building and parked on the street. They all got out of the car and walked inside the main office. A tall man with brown hair, and a mustache was looking at a computer. He was wearing a gray shirt that said "San Diego Fire Department".

"Excuse me?" Carlton said and the man looked up.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for one of your men." Carlton said.

"Which one? We have many." The man exclaimed.

"I'm not exactly sure; I just have a few questions for him."

"Whose asking?" the man crossed his arms.

"Head Detective Carlton Lassiter," Carlton held up his badge.

"Fine come with me." The man turned and walked through a door. Juliet and Carlton immediately followed the man while Gus and Shawn stayed behind. Shawn stunk behind the desk and looked through the computer.

"What are you looking at Shawn?" Gus whispered walking over to Shawn.

"I'm not sure… I just need something." Shawn mumbled.

"Shawn!" Juliet stuck her head into the lobby.

"Alright," Shawn saw a file that was titled "Carter" Shawn went to click on it but it asked for a password. "That's weird." Shawn murmured.

"Shawn Spencer, now!" Juliet hissed.

"Fine!" Shawn went back to the main page and followed Juliet out of the room. They walked into the garage where Carlton was talking to the guy from the desk.

"Names Jones." Jones shook Carlton's hand.

"Will you just get your men here please?" Carlton sighed. Jones whistled and soon men and a few women started surrounding them.

"Guys!" Jones started, someone cleared their throat. "And ladies, these people are from Santa Barbara and are looking for one of 'ya. Give them your attention!" Jones stepped back.

"Alright! Which one of you knows a Nicole Carter!?" Carlton shouted.

"Why?" A man asked.

"Just answer the question!" Juliet yelled. No one else moved or spoke again.

"Fine, you're all useless," Carlton waved his hand and the circle dispatched.

"This was a waste of time," Gus said with a sigh.

"I knew Nicole." A man said. Shawn looked up at the man and gasped.

"Uncle Josh?" Shawn shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey Shawn," Josh had brown hair, gray eyes and was taller than Carlton.

"You know him?" Carlton pointed to Josh.

"He's my uncle," Shawn whispered staring at his uncle.

"You have more than one uncle?" Juliet looked at her husband.

"I'm his mom's brother," Josh explained.

"How did you know Nicole?" Shawn asked in shock.

"We um… had a relationship." Shawn's mouth dropped.

"Angela was my cousin?" Shawn glanced at Gus who looked the same as him.

"Who's Angela?" Josh inquired.

"Mr…?" Carlton pulled out a pad and pen.

"Ivey."

"Can we speak somewhere in private?"

"Sure," Josh led them outside the building into an alleyway. "What's this about Shawn?" Josh regarded Shawn.

"Well… I uh-I," Shawn stammered.

"Thirty-seven years ago you had relations with one Nicole Carter?" Juliet took Shawn's hand in hers.

"Yes." Josh nodded.

"Well… thirty years ago Nicole was imprisoned for murder," Carlton eased into it.

"What?"

"She killed a seven year old girl, her daughter." Juliet finished. Josh thought for a minute before the realization hit him.

"Wait she… that girl is-was mine?"

"Yes, we believe so." By this point Josh's body was shaking so he leaned back against the wall.

"I never knew," he whispered.

"I found her," Shawn voiced.

"What?" Josh turned his attention on Shawn.

"I-I-I was the one who led them to Angela." Juliet gripped Shawn's hand letting him know that she was there.

"You did?" Josh gulped.

"Well… dad actually found her."

"She was dead? Nicole killed her?" Josh rubbed his face.

"Yes Mr. Ivey," Gus put a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

**San Diego CA, 2014: Hotel 6, Shawn and Juliet's room**

"Are you okay?" Juliet asked softly. Shawn was staring out the hotel's window at the busy street below.

"She was my cousin. My cousin," Juliet took Shawn's hand and tugged him away from the window and pushed him softly onto the bed.

"You didn't know," Juliet ran her fingers through his hair.

"I should've known. With all of my gift's…"

"Shawn you couldn't have known. Despite what you may think you can't and don't know everything." Juliet sat next to him on the bed.

"Why? She must have known…" Shawn mumbled.

"Shawn, baby, calm down okay? I can't have you freaking out." Juliet took Shawn's hand and placed it on her stomach. "You can't end up in the hospital again Shawn, just calm down." Shawn took a few deep breaths.

"She was my cousin, we were related." Shawn seemed not to have heard her.

"Shawn?" Shawn's eyes unfocused and he fell back onto the bed into a sleep.

* * *

Please Review! You know you want to... don't ignore the urge.


	12. Losing, Gaining and Not Knowing

A semi long chapter for you all. Sorry I haven't update, with school... I'm just tired lately. Enjoy this!

* * *

**San Diego CA, 2014: Hotel 6, Shawn and Juliet's room**

"Shawn, baby, calm down okay? I can't have you freaking out." Juliet took Shawn's hand and placed it on her stomach. "You can't end up in the hospital again Shawn, just calm down." Shawn took a few deep breaths.

"She was my cousin, we were related." Shawn seemed not to have heard her.

"Shawn?" Shawn's eyes unfocused and he fell back onto the bed into a sleep. "Shawn? Shawn!?" Juliet patted Shawn's cheeks but he didn't open his eyes.

"Oh no please," Juliet checked Shawn's pulse and found it beating quickly. There was a loud knock on her door. Juliet breathed a sigh of relief once she was certain Shawn was still breathing.

"Juliet?" Called Gus.

"O'Hara!?" Carlton yelled through the door.

"Come in!" Juliet shouted. Carlton and Gus rushed into the room Carlton had his gun in hand.

"What?" he asked seeing Juliet's look.

"What's wrong with Shawn?" Gus walked over to his best friend.

"He passed out… I-I-I don't know," Juliet stuttered.

"Did you call 9-1-1?" Carlton looked at Juliet who shook her head. "This is Detective Carlton Lassiter; I need an ambulance at…" Carlton said walking out of the room.

"Carlton! Wait!" Juliet shouted as Shawn's eyes fluttered open.

**Santa Barbara: 1982**

"_Hey Gus!" Shawn shouted grabbing his blue backpack._

"_Hey Shawn!" Gus waved at Shawn._

"_Hurry up Mom!" Shawn rushed looking at his mom._

"_Alright Shawn, hold on a sec." Maddie chuckled unbuckling her seatbelt. Maddie got out of the car and shut her door. She turned to walk to the other side when a woman caught her eye. The woman had a long red dress on, her blonde hair was done neatly and a little girl was walking behind her. The little girl was trailing behind her mother, arms wrapped around herself as if she was afraid of something. _

"_Mom!" Shawn shouted grabbing Maddie's attention._

"_Sorry Shawn," Maddie opened the back door and Shawn ran out of the car. Shawn tripped on his shoelace and face planted onto the ground._

"_Shawn!" Maddie cried rushing forward to help him. "Are you okay?" Maddie turned Shawn around. Shawn had a bloody nose but besides that he was smiling. _

"_That was fun!" Shawn's smile grew._

"_Are you crazy? You could have gotten hurt," Gus walked over and helped Shawn stand up._

"_But I didn't," Shawn protested. _

"_Shawn, come here." Maddie dragged Shawn over to her._

"_Here Maddie," Gus's mom handed some tissues to Maddie._

"_Thanks Winnie," Maddie started to wipe Shawn's nose._

"_Mooom," Shawn wined trying to push Maddie's hand away._

"_Shawn Henry Spencer! Stop it this minute," Shawn sighed but let his mother clean him up. Out of the corner of her eye Maddie saw the little girl watching Shawn closely. _

"_Are you almost done?" Shawn questioned._

"_Fine. Go!" Maddie pushed Shawn away softly._

"_Come on Gus!" Both Shawn and Gus ran off inside the school, passing the girl. Maddie watched as the girl's head followed Shawn and Gus's every movement, mostly Shawn's. _

"_They grow up fast," Winnie gave one last wave to Gus before Gus disappeared._

"_Hopefully Shawn will grow up a little faster," Maddie sighed reaching down and picking up Shawn's forgotten lunch box. _

"_Bye Maddie,"_

"_Bye Winnie," Maddie walked up the stone steps and opened the door in front of her. She walked down the hallway of the elementary school looking for Shawn's classroom. Finally she heard the distinguished sounds of someone saying "Pineapple" and she knew it was her son. She peeked into the classroom and saw Shawn and Gus talking with a few other kids near the front of the room._

"_Shawn?" Maddie said. Shawn's head snapped towards the door and Maddie held up his lunch box._

"_Be right back," Shawn said to his friends before he walked over to his mom. Shawn took the lunch box and started to turn around. Maddie grabbed the back of Shawn's collar stopping him. _

"_What do you say?"_

"_Thanks mom," Shawn mumbled. Maddie nodded and kissed the top of Shawn's head. Once Maddie leaned away Shawn jogged back over to his friends and they became engrossed in whichever tale Shawn was telling them. _

"_Excuse me," A voice squeaked. Maddie stepped aside and saw the little girl from earlier walk inside. The little girl put her backpack next to Shawn's and looked around the classroom before her eyes rested on Shawn._

Shawn opened his eyes and gave them a second to focus.

"Oh Shawn!" Juliet said engulfing him in a hug.

"Jules? Wha- what happened?" Shawn asked looking at her.

"You passed out," Gus answered to his right.

"You okay Spencer?" Carlton shut his phone and walked over to them.

"I'm fine," Juliet leaned back and kissed his lips.

"You can't do that!" Juliet scolded.

"Do what?" Shawn asked.

"Scare me," Juliet hugged him again.

"I'm gone," Carlton turned and walked out of the room Gus behind him. Once the door was closed Juliet planted a big, long kiss on Shawn's mouth. "Please, don't do that again. Okay?" Juliet mumbled breaking the kiss, resting her forehead on his. "Okay," Shawn nodded. Juliet kissed him one last time before she stood up and walked away.

"Where you going?"

"I have to go pee," Juliet said shutting the bathroom door after her. Shawn sighed and stood up, walking over to the window. He peered out of the glass and watched as Carlton made it to his room and shut the door.

He didn't know what was wrong with him lately. He felt like he was becoming distant from everyone and everything around him. Shawn was going to look away when a little child caught his eye. The girl had long blond hair, grey eyes and was wearing a ratty dress. Shawn's jaw dropped when he realized it was Angela. Angela made a motion for him to walk outside.

Without thinking Shawn walked over to the door, opened it and walked down into the gravel parking lot. Angela waved once at him before she turned and ran down the road. "Angela!" Shawn yelled before he took off after her.

Shawn chased Angela down the road until she turned left and ran into the park. Shawn slowed down and jogged over to the swing set where Angela was looking up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"I'm here to help you," Angela shrugged. Shawn moved and sat on the swing next to her.

"What do you mean help me?"

"You're in trouble Shawn, you can't see it. But I can," Angela turned towards him.

"Are you… are you really here?"

"What do you think?" Angela cocked her head. Shawn looked around the park as grey clouds started to fill up the sky. There was no one else in the area, and you could hear a dog bark in the distance. He gripped the chain of the swing and looked back at Angela.

"Did you know that we were cousins?" Shawn whispered.

"I had thoughts," Angela shrugged again.

"Shawn!?" Shawn turned and saw Juliet along with Gus and Carlton standing by the road.

"You'll figure it out," Shawn looked at Angela. "If anyone can you can," Shawn blinked once and the little girl was gone. The rain started to pour down against him, and he felt someone touch his head. Juliet was standing next to him stroking his hair.

"Jules?" Juliet opened her mouth but her face morphed into the Nicole's.

"Die Shawn, just die." Nicole's voice wafted through his ears. Shawn jumped awake as a clap of thunder boomed. He was panting heavily, and his hair stuck to his face with sweat.

"You okay?" Juliet walked out of the bathroom and observed him. Shawn stood up and rushed to the window looking outside. Where Angela had been earlier was empty. The windows began to frost as the rain and wind picked up around them. "Wow, rain in San Diego," Juliet mumbled standing next to Shawn.

"She was there," Shawn mumbled.

"Who was there?" Juliet looked at him curiously.

"Angela, she was standing right there." Shawn put his hand on the glass.

"Are you feeling alright sweetie?" Juliet put a hand on Shawn's forehead.

"I'm fine!" Shawn snapped, "I-I-I just need to be alone." He yanked open the door and walked out into the rain without a jacket. Juliet shook her head and sighed as the door slammed shut. She watched as Shawn put his hands in his pocket and walked over to the main road.

With the rain pounding him and the wind blowing into him Shawn soon found his hands numb. He didn't know why he snapped at Juliet when she was just looking out for him. He didn't know a lot of things at the moment. The ground had soon started to turn into mud, sloshing on his shoes. Shawn didn't know where he was going just that he needed to be alone.

He tuned into the park from his dream and ignored the biting cold against his skin. The swings were swaying back and forth from the wind as if children where on them. He sat in the left one and started down at the muddy ground. The swing moved back and forth against the wind and with Shawn's weight.

He was going crazy, he knew it too. Shawn knew something was wrong with him, he just didn't know what. It seemed so long ago that the chief had been giving him Amy's case. When in reality it was only a week before hand.

"Are you stupid?" someone said wrapping something around Shawn's back. "Damn Shawn," Gus cursed making sure to tighten the blanket around his friend's cold form.

"Gus?" Shawn questioned staring into space.

"Shawn you've got Juliet worried sick, we need to get you back." With minimal effort Gus managed to get Shawn to stand. Gus had to stand behind Shawn and push him back to the hotel.

"I'm seeing things Gus," Shawn said stopping.

"What are you seeing?"

"Angela," Gus moved so he was standing in front of Shawn.

"You're seeing her?"

"She keeps coming back, she talks to me and responds to me." Shawn explained.

"You're just tired," Gus mumbled.

"I'm not tired Gus." Shawn shook his head.

"Is that why you've been detached lately?" Shawn nodded, "You're scaring Juliet Shawn, she thinks she's losing you. And apparently she's losing you to hallucinations of a seven year old girl. Angela isn't here Shawn, she's dead." Gus gripped Shawn's shoulder.

"Then why is she coming back?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out."

"Like in The Chosen one?" Shawn asked with a small smile.

"Just like The Chose one," Gus grinned and held his fist out for a bump. Shawn didn't hesitate to bump his fist against Gus's. "Let's get you back," Shawn and Gus walked back to the motel. As soon as Shawn opened the door to his room Juliet was in front of him pulling him inside.

"You're going to get sick," she took the soaked blanket from his shoulders and put it on the ground. Shawn wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist and pulled her flush against his body. He smacked his lips onto hers, kissing her sensuality. Juliet had her palms flat against his hard, fine chest.

"Shawn," Juliet moaned when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Jules, I know I've been going off lately but I love you. And I'm sorry," he said. Juliet smiled and hugged him back to her. She didn't mind the water from his clothes soaking into hers.

"As long as you come back, you can wonder off." Juliet whispered, clutching his head to her shoulder.

"I'll always come back," Shawn covered Juliet's stomach with his large hand. There was a loud knock on the door and Carlton stumbled inside.

"Carlton? What's wrong?" Juliet released Shawn.

"I'm so sorry Spencer," Carlton said looking at Shawn.

"What? Why?" Shawn stuttered.

"Your uncle was found dead. He killed himself," Carlton told him.

* * *

Shawn losing his mind, then his uncle kills himself… poor Shawny


	13. Taxi Cab

It's short... I know. But I'm sick, tried and you guys are lucky I got this together for you! LOL sorry, don't mean to be sooo prissy. I love you guys! You are all awesome! POWER TO THE PINEAPPLE AND RODAY!

* * *

**San Diego CA, 2014: Hotel 6, Shawn and Juliet's room**

"_Your uncle was found dead. He killed himself," Carlton told him. _

"What?" Shawn stuttered.

"I'm sorry Spencer," Carlton said.

"Oh," Juliet's mouth opened in shock while Gus shook his head.

"I wanna see him," Shawn gulped. Carlton nodded and began to turn around but Juliet stopped him.

"No, Shawn you just ran out into a storm, and you aren't thinking clearly. I'm taking you to the hospital. Carlton, you and Gus go over and call me with updates." Juliet instructed.

"Juliet! My uncle killed himself!"

"Exactly, you're far too emotional." Carlton and Gus didn't argue with her and they went outside. After convincing Shawn to get dressed in warm, dry clothes they started towards the hospital.

"I have to call my mom," Shawn mumbled sitting in the back of the Taxi.

"I'll do it," Juliet reached over and took Shawn's hand in hers.

"No, I think I should. If she answers," Shawn looked out the window and sighed.

"Hey," Juliet nudged Shawn, "Remember our Honeymoon?" Shawn looked at her and smiled.

"Of course I do, how could I forget?" Juliet smiled back.

"Remember the first night, we went to dinner…"

"Jules we never made it to dinner, we were too occupied with other things." Shawn interrupted.

"Let me finish," Juliet giggled, "We walked into the restaurant, and you said they had a reservation for us under your name. The guy looked at us and said 'Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Spencer'. That was one of the most special parts of the trip for me." Juliet looked at Shawn.

"It was?" Juliet nodded, "Good, I'm not the only one then." Shawn pulled Juliet up against his side.

"Good things can come out of grey," Juliet mumbled setting her chin on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn's only response was to pull her even closer.

**San Diego CA, 2014: Josh's Apartment **

"Alright, let's get this over with." Carlton pulled on a pair of blue gloves.

"Do I really have to go in there?" Gus pointed towards the door.

"Guster, Juliet can still see dead bodies and she's pregnant. Get ahold of yourself! God…" Carlton walked inside. Gus sighed but followed him inside the room. The room was white, with red carpet. You could tell a bachelor lived here by the dirty clothing littering the place, and the empty beer bottles, dishes in the sink. The place reminded Gus of Shawn before he was married.

"Let me guess… single?" Gus looked at Carlton who nodded.

"How'd you know that Guster? I thought Spencer was the psychic,"

"This placed looked a lot like Shawn's when he was single. I can totally see them being related now." They walked down the hallway into the farthest bedroom. Josh was hanging from the ceiling; his limp body was dangling over the red carpet.

"Again it's a suicide," Carlton said to Gus.

"Obviously," Gus mumbled tearing his eyes from the body.

"Shawn!" they heard someone shout. Then Shawn stumbled his way into the room with a very angry Juliet behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shawn told the Taxi driver to take us here when I wasn't paying attention." Juliet told Carlton. Shawn stood in the back of the room, his eyes plastered to his uncle's face.

"Wow Spencer. Anyways we've confirmed it as a suicide…"

"No." Shawn said drawing everyone's attention.

"What?" Carlton and Juliet spoke at the same time.

"He didn't kill himself," Shawn walked over to the bed and bent down on his knees. Shawn reached under the bed and pulled out a white portable telephone. "My bet, he was talking to Nicole." Shawn stood up and pulled up recent calls. He pushed the latest one and waited as it rung.

"Santa Barbara Federal Person, how can I help you?" a voice answered. Shawn hung up and nodded at Gus.

"He was talking to Nicole," Shawn threw the phone at Gus who caught it.

"Why would he talk to her?" Gus walked over to Shawn.

"I don't know. Maybe to get an explanation," Shawn shrugged.

"Okay, did you call your mom?"

"No." Gus took Shawn's shoulder and led him outside.

"What's up man?"

"We're going back to Santa Barbara." Shawn told Gus.

"When?

"Now, they're distracted. Giving us some time to get to Santa Barbara, I want another conversation with Nicole. A private one," Shawn said to Gus.

"What? Are you crazy? You went psycho last time!"

"Shush!" Shawn clamped his hand over Gus's mouth. "She's the reason my cousin is dead, and my uncle. Call my dad; have him meet us at the airport, okay?" Gus nodded. "As for Juliet and Lassie, I'll keep them busy for a few hours." Shawn removed his hand and turned around. He walked back into the apartment and stopped when he saw the picture. Shawn walked over to the cabinet and picked up the framed photograph.

Shawn, his uncle and his mom were all in the photo, smiling in front of the San Diego Zoo. He placed the picture back down and walked into the backroom. "Gus is going to take me to the hospital." He announced.

"What? Shawn I'll go with you," Juliet said.

"No Jules, stay with Lassie. I want the best helping my uncle out," Juliet frowned but nodded. "I'll be fine. Gus will call you with an update in a few hours." Shawn turned and walked out of the room. Gus was waiting in front with the Taxi cab.

"Airport," Gus said once Shawn was in the car.

"I hate this,"

"Hate what?" Gus looked at Shawn.

"Lying to Juliet, I hate it." Shawn mumbled.

"No one blames you. You love her; of course you're going to feel bad,"

"But I'm not just lying to her; I'm lying to our kid as well." Shawn slumped in his seat.

"Stop it! Look, I know things have been crappy lately but this isn't you! You're never down or sad for yourself. You're happy, jumpy, and frankly a pain in the butt. Get over it! I want my best friend back!" Gus yelled.

"Wow, I didn't know you felt like that." Shawn was stunned.

"Neither did I," Gus looked uneasy.

"Thanks man," Shawn smiled and held up his hand for a fist bump.

"Anytime bro," Gus met his fist with Shawn's.

* * *

Yes Shawn and Gus are lying to Juliet and Lassie. What else is new?


	14. Makes Me Wonder

One last chapter after this, which will be the epilogue. I want to thank you all for the support, and reviews with this story. Look for a new story I'll be publishing called "Whisper House" in the next few days.

* * *

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Airport **

"Thanks for coming dad," Shawn shut the passenger door after him.

"Uh huh," Henry grunted starting the engine.

"Couldn't you have borrowed a car?" Gus asked squished between Henry and Shawn.

"Couldn't you have taken a Taxi?" Henry shot back. Gus shrugged and moved around until he was comfortable. "So, Josh is dead?" Henry kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, and Nicole killed him," Henry lost control of the car for a few seconds. The car swerved over into the left lane before Henry straightened it out.

"What makes you think that?" he glanced at Shawn.

"I told you dad, Uncle Josh had been on the phone with her when he was killed. Who else could it be?" Shawn looked at his father.

"Your mom and Josh were close…" Henry sighed.

"I know," Shawn nodded. Gus pushed up against Shawn as he was trying to reach his ringing phone.

"Burton Guster," he answered before pulling the phone away. You could clearly hear someone yelling on the other line. "It's your wife," Gus handed the phone to Shawn.

"She didn't know he was here?" Henry guessed and Gus nodded.

"Hey Jules," Shawn answered.

"Don't 'hey' me Shawn Henry Spencer!" Juliet shouted.

"Whoa, full name," Shawn looked out the window.

"What do you expect Shawn? You told me Gus was taking you to the hospital in San Diego, not the prison in Santa Barbara!"

"Look Jules, you would have shot down my idea…."

"For obvious reasons." Juliet snapped.

"And it had to be done. I'm sorry I lied to you, I hate lying to you Jules." Juliet sighed on the other end.

"Then why do you?"

"I don't know," Shawn said truthfully. "How did you know we were in Santa Barbara?" Shawn asked.

"I always know where you are,"

"Where am I?" Juliet paused for a moment before saying, "Main street," Shawn looked outside. Sure enough, they were on Main Street.

"That says State Street," came Carlton's voice.

"No, it doesn't Carlton." Juliet argued back.

"Are you tracking my GPS?" Shawn accused.

"Yes, Carlton and I are on our way. You are to not go into that prison, and see Nicole without us. Am I clear?" she said.

"Crystal," Shawn hung up the phone and handed it back to Gus.

"She's not happy?" Gus put the phone away.

"Nope," Shawn smacked his lips when he voiced the 'P'.

"You going to do what she told you not to do?" Henry turned onto the freeway.

"Yup,"

"Of course," both Henry and Gus said at the same time.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn opened the metal door and was escorted into the room by an officer. Nicole was sitting up straight, her hands folded, staring at him as he sat down.

"Welcome back," she smiled.

"Did you know Angela was my cousin?" Shawn got straight to the point.

"Angela who?" Nicole cocked her head.

"Your daughter," Shawn remained calm.

"Ohhhh, her. Yes Shawn, I knew she was your cousin."

"Did you kill my uncle?"

"Technically no," Nicole answered tapping on the table with her finger.

"Meaning?" Shawn leaned back against the chair. The room was cold, and with Nicole's ice blue eyes on him, it felt even colder.

"I have… a gift." Nicole started. Something about the way she talked reminded Shawn of Yang.

"A gift?" Shawn looked at her confused. A buzzing came from his phone; Shawn slid the phone out of his pocket and read the message. _You better not be in that prison, _From Juliet. Shawn didn't replay and turned his attention back to Nicole.

"A gift, I can… compel people." Nicole smiled evilly. Another buzz _I mean it Shawn, _again from Juliet.

"How is that possible?" Shawn gulped.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I love it."

"Why haven't you used it to get out of here then?" Shawn questioned.

"It only seems to work with you Spencer's and your uncle of course. Maybe because you all think alike, I'm not entirely sure." Nicole cracked her neck.

"Is that how you made me forget those things? When I was little?" Nicole simply nodded. _Call me, _another text from Juliet which Shawn ignored. "You might want to replay to your wife," Nicole suggested.

"How did-?" Shawn stuttered.

"You really thought I wouldn't keep tabs on you?" Nicole snorted, "I know lots of things. Anything else?" she went from excited to annoyed in mere seconds.

"Why did you kill Angela?" Shawn asked. The question had been plaguing him since they found Angela dead.

"I. Don't. Know." Nicole looked him dead in the eyes. Shawn was surprised to see that Nicole was telling the truth. She really didn't know why she'd killed Angela. Shawn stood up and rushed out of the room as Juliet and Carlton walked down the hall.

"Shawn!" Juliet nearly yelled. Shawn stepped forewords and put his hands onto the metal railing, in front of the window. His hands wrapped around the cool metal bar, and gripped onto them. "Are you okay?" Juliet put a hand on Shawn's back.

"She was mad," Shawn mumbled.

"What?" Henry stood next to his son.

"She was literally mad, insane. She had-has no idea why she killed Uncle Josh or Angela. I don't think she even realized what she was doing until it was too late." Shawn watched a bird fly past the window.

"It's possible," Carlton said watching Shawn closely.

"I think Amy's mom is in the same situation. That would explain her confusion when you guys picked her up." Juliet rubbed Shawn's back, staying silent.

"How did Nicole make you forget those things?" Gus looked outside.

Shawn shook his head, "Maybe I wanted to forget them, and Nicole just gave one last push."

"Your uncle?" Juliet whispered. Shawn turned and faced Gus. His back was against the bars, and his hands were still wrapped around them. "Think about it, you just figured out you had a daughter, who was killed by her mother. He probably felt guilty and miserable. He called Nicole to get a straight story but he got nothing." Shawn bit his lower lip, "So he killed himself,"

"That's it?"

"That's it," Shawn looked down at Juliet.

**Santa Barbra CA, 2014: Shawn/Juliet's House **

Shawn glanced at the clock, and then he looked back down at his now cold cup of hot chocolate. Juliet had left a few hours ago to fully arrest Amy's mom for murder. He had made a cup of hot chocolate, sat down in the kitchen, and had been lost in thought ever since. It was now getting close to midnight, and Shawn was getting anxious. His knee started to bounce up and down, and he vaguely heard the shutting of a car door.

A few seconds later the house's door was opened and Juliet walked inside. She set her purse on the couch, took off her shoes, and made her way into the kitchen. Juliet turned on the light and Shawn winced as the bright light filled up the room. She said nothing as she sat down next to Shawn and drank from his untouched hot or cold chocolate

"You were right," she said after a few minutes. "Christine, had no idea she'd killed Amy until after she had done it. Even afterwards she didn't exactly know what happened." Shawn nodded.

"How are you doing?" Juliet reached up and stroked Shawn's hair.

Shawn sighed, "Finally got ahold of my mom today. She was really upset that Josh had killed himself, and that Angela was her niece. She's going to fly out next week and help prepare his funeral." Shawn informed.

"I'm sorry baby,"

"It's not your fault. At least I get to see my mom," Shawn shrugged.

"Well, I have some good news," Juliet smiled.

"Mmmm, we could use some right now." Shawn laid his head on his arm, looking at Juliet.

"I got that appointment with the OBGYN," she told him.

"When?" he mumbled.

"Tomorrow, around noon." Shawn yawned and his eyes started to drift close. "Let's get you to bed," Juliet stood up and walked out of the room. Shawn stood up and sighed as his back cracked.

"Thanks for helping me," Shawn turned around and found Angela standing there with a girl. Amy Summer's.

"No problem," Shawn whispered. Angela and Amy smiled, before disappearing.

"Shawn? Sweetie, come on." Juliet appeared in the door way. Shawn turned off the kitchen light, and walked with Juliet to the bedroom.

* * *

I love Shules, and I love happy endings.


	15. Epilogue

Its short, but sweet. I want to give credit to **ElocinAkira **for helping me write this chapter.

* * *

**Santa Barbra CA, 2015: Shawn/Juliet's House **

"You look beautiful," Shawn smiled.

"Shhh, I just put her to sleep." Juliet mumbled. Juliet way laying on the couch, wrapped in a light blue robe, her eyes closed.

"I'm just saying." Shawn moved Juliet so he could sit down, and her head fell on his lap.

"I love her and all, but if I don't get any sleep, I'm going to die." Juliet opened her eyes and looked up at Shawn.

"Jules, I told you. Let me get her at night, so you can sleep." Shawn stroked Juliet's cheek.

"You have her all day, the least I can do is take nights." Juliet kissed Shawn's hand as it passed over her lips.

"You work all day," Shawn whispered.

"I know," Juliet closed her eyes and enjoyed the few peaceful moments of quite bliss. A shrieking made Juliet groan and Shawn to chuckle softly. "I'll get her," Shawn carefully stood up. Juliet touched Shawn's leg as he walked down towards the nursery. He opened the door and found the three month old baby crying from her crib.

"Hey Yune, baby, I know you're upset. But could you quite down? Mommy's tired." Shawn talked to the baby like she understood what he was saying. He picked her up, making sure to support her head. Yuna Clarisse Spencer was just turning three months old. She already resembled Juliet; who was beautiful just like her mother.

With her short, soft, blonde hair and warm blue eyes. Both Juliet and Yuna had pale white skin. The only feature Yuna had resembling her father was his smile. Even though she was only a few months old she already had Shawn, Henry and Gus wrapped around her little finger.

Shawn rocked his tiny child back and forth in a soothing motion. Soon Yuna fell asleep in her father's arms with a small smile on her face. Juliet had chosen the name Yuna because as soon as she had seen her face, she saw kindness in the baby's eyes.

"She's pretty," a voice said startling Shawn. Shawn jumped slightly and turned around; Angela was sitting in the rocking chair.

"Angela? What are you doing here?" Shawn stuttered.

"What? I can't come and see my cousin?" Angela stood up.

"No I just- I haven't seen you in almost a year. Why are you back now?" Shawn held Yuna closer to him.

Angela smiled, "Remember when we were kids? And you said you'd never grow up?"

**Santa Barbara: 1984 **

"_Hey Shawn!" Angela ran up to Shawn who was sitting on a bench in the school yard._

"_Hey Ange," Shawn moved over so Angela could sit down. It was a cool, crisp fall day, the wind had been blowing leafs around; Angela reached down and picked one up._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Do you ever wonder what will be like when we're grown-ups?" Angela looked at Shawn curiously._

"_I'll never grow up," Shawn frowned._

"_You have to," Angela rolled her eyes and let the leaf blow from her hand. _

"_I don't know," Shawn shrugged, "Maybe I'll be a cop like my dad, or a doctor like my mom. Maybe a dancer like Kevin Bacon, in Footloose," Shawn grinned. _

"_Shaaawn," Angela nudged him._

"_We'll figure it out later, okay? You and me, we can always think about it later." Shawn said rubbing his upper arm. _

"_Yeah," Angela's smiled faltered, "Together," she gulped. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Angela jumped up. "Hey! I'll race you to the swings!" then she took off running._

"_Hey! No fair, you got a head start!" Shawn yelled running after her._

* * *

It ends, on a happy note :)


End file.
